


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by inawasteland



Series: 25 Days of Rooster Teeth [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and York meet up after Carolina's fall at the hands of the Meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's only a mention of South and Carolina, neither are actually featured. This was maybe a little bit rushed, but I'm feeling a cold coming on and wanted to finish before my brain completely shut down.

Life after Project Freelancer was not easy. For one, the trust between York and all of his teammates was forever shattered. If they couldn’t trust in each other, what hope did they have? So York became a bit of a loner. When he heard that Carolina had fallen, he fell too, hard.

There were only two people other than Carolina that he had that deep a connection with. Wash, well, it was hard to say where that guy stood. After the incident with the A.I. trying to kill itself in his head, Wash just wasn’t the same. Not that York could blame him.

The other was North. North, who if he hadn’t already been attached at the hip with Carolina when he signed up for Project Freelancer, he would have gone to the ends of the earth with. The only problem when it came to North was South. The sister. The very, very overprotective sister. Which meant that after the fall of Project Freelancer, he rarely ever got to see North. It wasn’t safe for them to meet anyway, especially with the rumors going around that one of their own kind was hunting down and killing freelancers for their A.I.’s. York knew it was whoever had tossed Carolina aside.

But they found ways to meet discreetly. Usually at a neutral location, not in public. York just couldn’t go on living a life that was surrounded in the constant paranoia that he might be tracked down and killed for Delta at any time.

Delta, who was still implanted in his head. Delta, that constant voice of reason, always reminding him that even if he no longer belonged to Project Freelancer, he did still have a duty to uphold.

Delta, whose voice could be incredibly annoying at times, especially when York was most certainly not in any need of an angel on his shoulder.

“Delta, could you turn off for a few hours? I’d like to have some quiet in my head while I catch up with North.” No matter how much humanity the fragments had, they still tended to take orders. Most of the time. Omega was evidence enough that some A.I.’s were just too potent and should have been implanted cautiously, into someone who could control that anger.

“Of course, Agent York. Give Agent North Dakota my regards. And Theta as well.” With that, the voice, that string of 0’s and 1’s was gone, at least for the moment. He was only in stasis until York would wake him up later.

A knock at the door signaled that North had found the place alright. It was becoming more and more difficult to scope out neutral locations, usually abandoned buildings that were far enough out of the way that nobody would be even think of looking for them here. It also meant that it was easier for someone to sneak up on them.

When York opened the door to reveal North on the other side he immediately braced himself because he knew what was coming: a hug of epic proportions. North just gave such good hugs, and York had to admit that he missed them.

“There are rumors, you know,” North mused as York shut the door behind them. North’s voice was soft, as if he knew the dangers of them meeting up like this. “Someone is going after the Director.”

“I’ve heard those rumors,” York responded with a shrug. “Could just be Tex.” He knew Tex well enough by now, knew that she was more than willing to cause the Director some trouble.

“I don’t know...I thought Tex was sent far away after the break in.”

If that was the case, then that only left so many people. After Carolina fell, the team just fell apart, one by one. He couldn’t imagine any of the other freelancers trying to go after the Director.

Part of him wished with all his being that it was Carolina, but he just...knew it was impossible. She couldn’t have survived. That fall would have killed her.

Wouldn’t it?

“You know I’m here for you, buddy,” North replied with a sympathetic smile and placed his hand on York’s shoulder.

“Come back to my place,” York suggested. “We’ve been meeting in these ridiculous places for too long. We can’t let this scare us into the shadows. Let’s just...pretend for one night that everything is fine, that everything is normal.”

North’s smile turned into a sad permutation as he realized it would never be able to feel normal. Normal for York would be falling asleep curled against Carolina. North was hardly a substitution for that.

But on the other hand, York looked exhausted, like he hadn’t gotten any sleep in the past...god knows how long. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt, just to give York some peace and quiet, even if for one night.

“Okay fine. But just for tonight, I’m not moving in so don’t get any ideas.” It was meant as a joke, but really a part of North’s heart wished that he could. But he couldn’t. He had to make sure his sister got by, he had to keep his family afloat. And York...York had his own baggage anyway. It wouldn’t be fair to try and replace someone who York’s heart was not ready to replace.

“Of course, I wouldn’t dare suggest such a thing!” York could tell that North was conflicted. He knew his friend and would be partner (ex-partner, he reminded himself) well enough, that North divided his heart between too many people.

Late at night, when York had fallen asleep and North was wide awake, it was easy to pretend. Easy to pretend that York was his and that this was the fairytale ending he had always wished for. But when he woke up from a restless sleep, reality set in and he reminded himself: sometimes a dream was just a dream.


End file.
